Hero Worship Envy
by Idiom Laurels
Summary: Kurama begins to have doubts about his and Hiei's relationship, and what's worse, Hiei's been obsessing over one... "Fernando". Kurama x Hiei


A/N: Well, here's another fanfic I wrote, spawned of my sister's brain. So I'm afraid everyone's quite OOC. Unless you wish to think of it another way: the characters have been mostly stripped of their personalities to better demonstrate the seriousness of the problems confronted—which could very well exist within the characters. Whichever you choose, I hope you enjoy!

-

Hero Worship Envy 

-

It was a lazy Saturday morning, and like it was most every Saturday morning, it was Saturday. Well, and it wasn't so much lazy as it was sleepy, since Kurama was just now getting up from bed. The time was 5:18 am, and the redhead had been jolted awake by the sound of a giggly-cackle. He hurried out to the sitting room to investigate the strange noise, only to see his live-in house patron, Hiei, was already awake and watching Saturday morning cartoons.

Kurama was frightened by the look on Hiei's face. His eyes were so fixated on the screen that it seemed he was incapable of love. His back slouched over, his head bobbed up and down with the movements of the protagonist, and his hand aimlessly searched for something to rest his head on. Unfortunately, Kurama's monogrammed Possumio pillow was just out of reach.

"You're up early," Kurama commented, making his way over to Hiei. He paused for a moment to see exactly what cartoon Hiei was so involved with: The Jetstones. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Puhg," Hiei responded indifferently.

Kurama remained still, baffled.

"And what exactly does that mean?" he asked.

"I want homemade, genuine oatmeal, with using a ratio of three to one blue berry to brown sugar respectively."

"I think the cartoons have corrupted your brain, Hiei."

"Could you make me some blue berry oatmeal, Kurama, please?"

"Yes, Hiei, my sweet," he said with a chuckled, making his way into the kitchen.

As Kurama pulled the various ingredients out from their homes, he thought to himself: _let's see, I'll need oats, milk… hmm. I need to clean out this refrigerator. Oh, some brown sugar… what else goes in oatmeal? Well, that should suffice. But I do need some of those freshly harvested five buck an ounce blue berries that I bought yesterday. Hmm. Okay, then I'll need a bowl to put it all in. _Then, as Kurama began to extract the proper bowls and measuring cups for his oatmeal experiment, he had a revelation. _Now I wonder, _Kurama thought, _why is it me who's stuck in this pathetic excuse for a living space for food _(the kitchen)_, while Hiei's out **there **watching one of my favourite cartoons, as I'm slaving away like some common house patron? Hmm. This 'oatmeal' doesn't look right. Maybe I should taste it, just to be sure it's fit for Hiei's terminal. My, this oatmeal's not half bad, _he pondered, taking a taste, then another, then another yet, until before he knew it there was no oatmeal to be seen, heard, or taking residence in Kurama's kitchen.

"Kurama, is the oatmeal almost done?" Hiei called from the other room, sounding impatient.

"Just a moment," Kurama replied, finicky.

_What am I, a pizza delivery boy? Homemade oatmeal takes time, and someone with his intelligence should realize that. First he hogs all the blankets, and now this? **Hiei. Must. Pay, **_Kurama thought, as he reached for the package of instant oatmeal.

Kurama chuckled, deeply satisfied with his evil plan, as he added water to his little bowl of instant revenge.

Kurama emerged from the kitchen, carrying the tray that held Hiei's breakfast, and with a smile, he placed the tray next to the little demon. Hiei hurried to grab it, then, with his face lacking all expression, he devoured the meal.

Kurama watched, still with his smile, as Hiei ate without the slightest complaint. Feeling a bit hurt at the clear display that Hiei didn't appreciate his cooking at all, and considered it no better than instant crap, Kurama sulked back to his bedroom, and prepared to shower.

A few minutes later, Kurama stepped out from the bedroom, feeling fresh, clean, and flexible. He looked down, after finding he could not walk anymore than two steps without crashing into to something, to see Hiei, staring up at him with an apologetic expression.

"Hiei, why aren't you watching TV? Isn't 'Hogie Pear' on?" Kurama mocked.

"Kurama," he started sadly, "I realized while you were scrubbing away the filth of my ugly display of disrespect, that I highly am unappreciative of you, and you deserve better." Kurama blushed. "Well, I," he started, a smirk dancing upon his face, "just so happen to have two of the hottest tickets currently available on the black market. And, they have our names on them. So Kurama, baby, get yourself all dolled up, 'cause we're goin'out."

"Hiei, how thoughtful of you!" Kurama cooed, wrapping his arms around his little Butter Muffin, and squeezing him like the plush-doll he so resembled.

He then disappeared into the depths of his room again, and quickly got ready for his first true date with Hiei. He was absolutely thrilled that Hiei actually invited him out somewhere, even if he did it with a strange, TV-induced accent.

It was now 6 pm, and Hiei was becoming a little impatient waiting for Kurama. But he didn't want to upset Kurama again, so he asked nicely, "Kurama… honey… are you ready yet?"

"Almost, Hiei! I'm deciding between my blue underwear and my purple."

"Does it matter?" Hiei asked in an exaggeratedly sweet and affectionate tone.

"Of course, Silly Frilly, it's the basecoat of my entire outfit." Not but two seconds later, Kurama came out, glowing with the sheer showings of his time and effort (he looked good). "Never mind," he said.

"What did you decide on?"

"I'm not wearing underwear."

"Oh."

The two made their way out to their car, Kurama walked up to the passenger side, and Hiei was just in front of him. In one smooth movement, Hiei opened the door for Kurama, and the fox slid in, very pleased with Hiei's gesture. The smaller demon stood in silence for a few moments after he'd closed the door, then opened it back up again, and sat in the empty passenger seat as soon as Kurama had moved over to drive.

"Now, you'll have to tell me where to go," Kurama said happily, gripping the steering wheel.

Hiei nodded, and Kurama started the car.

About 4 minutes into their drive, a stray thought flittered into Kurama's mind: what exactly were they going to see? He hadn't asked, nor did he wish to now for fear of insulting Hiei in some way. But curiosity set in deep within his muses. What did Hiei know of this sort of thing? How did he hear of such a show, and was it all Hiei played it up to be? Kurama shook that thought from his head, Hiei deserved more credit than that.

The redhead looked over to Hiei, feeling unsure. Hiei returned him a cheerful smile and a playful wink. Kurama returned a nervous smile, then turned his focus back on the road.

As Kurama continued to drive through the darkening city, he realized that he didn't know where they were supposed to be going. So he built up the courage to ask Hiei for directions.

"Uh, Hiei," Kurama asked, nervously looking back and forth between the road and the fire demon in the passenger seat. "It might be a good idea, considering I'm the one driving, that you tell me where exactly we are going."

"Oh, how silly of me!" Hiei said with a fluttery smile. "We are going to the one and only place that is good enough for my Kurama," Hiei said, getting a meaningful look in his dark eyes. "We are going to the Metro-Dome."

"The Metro-Dome?" Kurama asked in surprise. "You mean THE Metro-Dome? Oh Hiei, this is such a treat! I can't believe it!" Kurama said, smiling.

"Nothing but the best for you!" Hiei said, looking out the window, sounding a bit distracted.

Kurama, unable to wipe the smile off his face, tried to put his focus back on the road. But his mind still wandered. _I wonder who we could be going to see,_ Kurama thought to himself. _I don't remember expressing any particular liking for anyone who would be appearing at the Metro-Dome. Could he have gotten the place wrong?_ Kurama's face promptly changed when this thought popped into his hair covered head. _There is the Fight-O-Dome on the other side of town. Maybe Hiei got boring ostrich fight tickets again. I hope not. I am entirely overdressed for such an occasion._

Finally, at about 6:37, their slick black car pulled into the luxurious parking lot of the Metro-Dome. Hiei, acting as a proper gentleman, quickly got out of the car and ran around to the drivers side to open the door for his sweetheart.

"Hiei, you haven't acted this nice to me since, well, I honestly can't recall the last time, but I really do like it!" Kurama said, feeling pretty and witty.

"Well, nothing but the best for my Kurama!" Hiei said, not looking at Kurama at all, but instead twisting his head this way and that, as if he were looking for someone.

Kurama was perplexed. Here they were, at the world famous Metro-Dome, about to go in to see a show, and Hiei was in another world! _Just my luck,_ Kurama though. _I couldn't possibly have it both ways. Every time we somewhere Hiei is in one of his deep mind chambers _(if he has such a place)_, and if we were to stay home, at least Hiei would pay attention to me, but we would be eating hotdogs on paper plates._

Kurama let out a deep sigh as the couple walked toward to entrance. Then, as they walked through, Kurama's breath was taken away. Immediately after opening the door, the two were blinded by the amazing aura of light and sound. There were countless chanticleers—well, there were exactly five, in the entrance hall—and lace curtains draped the row of windows that led to the Shining Room. Once inside the Shining Room (show and dining room) Kurama was overwhelmed by the beauty and class that was bursting from every piece of material in the room. There were circular tables everywhere, varying in sizes from seating only two, to seating up to ten. They were all arranged in such a way that everything looked symmetrical. Each table was draped in a lace table cloth that had peals sewn on in symmetrical patterns.

Kurama grabbed Hiei's arm for fear of falling down in such amazement.

"Hiei, I can't believe this! Are you sure we're in the right place?" Kurama asked, never taking his eyes off of the lit candles that appeared to be made of very expensive wax.

"Oh yes, this is the place," Hiei said, still looking for someone.

"May I have your tickets please?" A man with a white tuxedo asked, his eyebrows unusually high on his long face.

"Uh, yes. Here you are," Hiei said, handing the tall man the two tickets.

"Ah, very good, sir. Can I interest you in a table up front?" he asked, guiding his hands in the general direction.

"Yes, that would be quite satisfactory," Hiei said with a polite smile. Kurama was impressed_. I didn't know Hiei could be that civilized, _Kurama thought to himself as the followed the maître d' de to their table. The man, who's name was Francé, graciously pulled out each of their chairs and scooted them in.

"Can I interest either of you in a selection from our wine list? Our Grape is Good wine is particularly ripe this evening."

"Kurama, is that alright with you?" Hiei asked, still not making eye contact with anyone existent.

"Yes, that'll be fine, thank you."

"Very good, sir. Your waitress will be along shortly. Here are your menus. If you should need anything just give a little whistle and let your conscience be your guide."

After Hiei and Kurama had ordered their dinner, the show began, and as every good show is, it was preceded by a pre-show.

The lights dimmed, and the room quieted as a man on a tricycle juggled baby lemurs.

"Hiei, thank you so much for taking me here tonight," Kurama said softly, as not to disturb the juggler.

"For you, why, I'd take you to the moon and back if you'd lost your shoe there," Hiei replied in a tone that suggested that maybe he wasn't paying much attention.

"Oh, how sweet…"

Kurama started to become suspicious. Why would Hiei go to all this trouble to give him a night out, and then not pay attention to him or take credit for it or look at him? The redhead looked sadly down at his plate of gourmet assortments and sighed a breath of thoughtful mourning for his own unappreciated mind. Hiei just didn't care as much as he used to.

As the juggler wheeled his way off stage, Hiei's eyes quickly found themselves on Kurama, who didn't seem to be having fun anymore.

"Kurama? Honey Bagel? Aren't you having fun?"

He looked up at Hiei, and the glaze in his eyes seemed to lessen just a bit. Maybe Hiei's vision was just being destroyed from watching too many cartoons, which would explain Hiei's not looking at him. And maybe Hiei's brain was just becoming mesh from animated violence and catchy themes. And of course, if that was all so, then it was completely plausible that Hiei was modest. Well, Kurama'd rather have a humble vegetable that loved him than an intelligent slab of uncaring meat any day. It was probably healthier, too.

"I'm having a great time!" Kurama smiled.

"Great—oh! The show's about to start!"

All attention turned to the stage again.

As Kurama finished up his mouthful of noodles, the lights dimmed, and the enormous velvet red curtain was raised up. There, in the midst of dry ice floating over the stage and the blue light that was shining down on the set, was one loan actor standing in the dead center, his head bowed.

_I've seen this guy before,_ Kurama thought to himself, when he realized that his mouth was open from the exquisite beauty the actor was able to portray before even opening his mouth. _Look at Hiei. I've never seen him this elated before. His eyes are dazzling, his face is shining… and… is he blushing?_ Kurama's intelligent thoughts were interrupted when the actor on stage suddenly looked up, revealing his piercing eyes and his chiseled good looks. Some faint background music began playing, and the actor spoke.

"Why, here I am, for ever and for now; but I cannot help but wish I was with another… with my one true love." And with this, the music got louder and louder, and the actor started to sing in a language that was unknown to Kurama: the language of the opera.

"And for you, my love, I will never get to know, the one I want will never ever show! For when your tears trickled down your elegant face, I knew that once and for all, the almighty power of mace." The actor sang, with devoted and impressionable courage. Although he was speaking English, it might as well have been a foreign language, for the language of opera was esoteric, at best, and unfortunately for Kurama, he was not one of those select few.

_I can't believe Hiei got opera tickets, _Kurama thought as the hero of the show began to 'fly' across the stage, holding his mistress in his arms. _I didn't even know Hiei knew what opera was. Could it be that he didn't really know what it was, so he got the tickets for me, knowing that he doesn't understand anything I like? I'm not sure if Hiei would stoup to that. He doesn't do things unless he wants to. I know because he never does any house work. In fact, he was supposed to clean the grout in the kitchen last week. Blast that little demon! He probably forgot all about it, and with my aunt coming to stay with us next week, I can't even imagine the things she will say when she sees the grout. BLAST HIM!"_ Kurama looked over at Hiei to give him a nasty glare, when he noticed a small tear trickle down Hiei's cheek. When Kurama looked back up at the stage, he could see that the opera had reached its climax.

"And so, my dear Emily, I fear not that my feelings are true, but I fear much that my feelings are deadly. For when I feel things happen, things that I cannot control. So please, before you get hurt, you must bid me farewell," the main actor said, turning his head away from the young lady standing next to him, flipping his long blonde hair.

"I cannot! I WILL not!" the young lady, or Emily, replied. She sang out, "For you, my dear are the one I want forever more. It is you and I who make my feelings soar! I know that it will be risk, but what love isn't? And after all, if things go wrong, I can always use my whisk!" the actress belted out, and finally, after the last note of the play had stopped, the couple kissed, and the curtains fell.

The audience become tumultuous, and everyone stood, and clapped, and whistled, and cheered. Kurama was taken completely by surprise, for he hadn't even noticed that two and a half hours had gone by. Hiei, who had clearly been captivated by the moving performance, was standing on his chair and jumping up and down, and the curtain reopened and the cast took a final bow. The main actor, the one who had looked awfully familiar, was nudged out in front, and took a bow of his own. Then someone from behind the stage came on and handed the young man a bouquet of red roses, and that made everyone cheer even louder.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, we will introduce to you the cast of our wonderful opera, in order of most important, and there only being one, Fernando Loom!"

All of the sudden, Kurama felt an urge. An urge he hadn't felt since he was the great youko thief. And yet it was an urge that was new to him all together: he wanted to kill everyone's beloved pretty boy.

Kurama looked back over at Hiei, who was gawking at Fernando like a cat gawks at Fancy Feast: with hunger, and a longing for meat. But little did that kitten know that it wasn't quality meat, like you would find at home, sitting in a chair, thinking about you all the time, and waiting for you to come home so he could make you dinner and love you. No, no, no. Even if this cat food looked fancy, it was still cat food! There was only one meat that could truly satisfy Hiei!

"Steak!" Kurama said under his breath as he squeezed his fork until his hand was red and drops of sweat began to trickle down his brow.

Hiei was obviously _attracted _to that sham of a celebrity. So what if he had golden hair, like a God, eyes with the color and depth of an ocean, and more talent than anyone could ever hope for. Kurama couldn't just let Hiei go on with this little crush. He had to somehow get his mind back on a certain someone who had made the huge mistake of giving him instant oatmeal.

_Oh no_, Kurama thought, _what have I done? Maybe Hiei does notice all the things I do for him, and maybe he noticed how I haven't been so nice lately. I gave him instant oatmeal when I know he loves homemade, and I baked him baked Alabama instead of baked Alaska. What if Hiei stopped loving me? What if he'd rather just fantasize about Fernando Loom, as opposed to actually having me? _

Kurama looked back up at Hiei again, only to see that he had left his chair, and was getting lost in the crowd of people trying to get Fernando's autograph.

But was what I did really that bad? Hiei never said anything after all. He never once did anything for me up until now, and even this was actually just for himself.

Kurama spotted Hiei then, who had made it up close to Fernando by crawling under people's legs and pushing down people who were, surprisingly, shorter than him.

It seems like more than just a little crush, or like a revenge plot. Maybe he really does like that guy more than me.

Kurama's eyes found themselves fixated on the floor below him, and his shoulders sulked. He was going to lose Hiei to a man who didn't even know his name. That was depressing. Kurama couldn't imagine how he could have missed all the signs. What, with Hiei now able to use the computer and surf the internet, who knows all the celebrity fan sites he might have gone to. It was no wonder Hiei was fascinated by him. He wasn't very sociable, so he hadn't met very many people. Fernando must have seemed like a dream come true for Hiei, who had only ever known humans like Kuwabara and the woman who lives next door, Old Mrs. Ferguson.

"Mr. Loom, Mr. Loom!" a crazed little fan called in a high and giddy voice called, "I'm the president of your fan club Mr. Loom, Mr. Loom!"

_Disgusting, _Kurama thought, _how stupid does a person have to be? Fernando Loom must have MILLIONS of fan clubs, with MILLIONS of presidents. They're no different from any other fan. Guys like him don't remember common fans' names. They're insensitive jerks who only want to break up otherwise loving and flawless couples by sticking they're nosey noses where they don't belong: on the internet! _

"Hey! You're the president of my fan club," Fernando said, winking in a suspicious way. "You're Hiei Minamino!"

Kurama's heart turned cold.

"You know, those pictures really don't do you justice. You're much taller in person."

"Hahahahaha! You're so funny Mr. Loom!" Hiei giggled.

Kurama felt sick.

"Hiei, you simply must let me get a picture with you!"

"What? Really? I'd be honoured! Just let me get Kurama."

"The guy you wrote me about?"

"Yeah, **that **guy."

Kurama had long had his ears plugged. He couldn't stand the sound of that Fernando's voice. It was like an owl choking on a possum.

"Kurama?" Hiei said, poking his shoulder.

Kurama's upper body bounced around for a couple seconds until he looked over at Hiei.

"Yeah?" the redhead replied unenthusiastically.

"Mr. Loom here," he said, pointing to Fernando, "wants to get a picture with us."

"Hiei, Hiei, please, call me **_Fernando_**."

"O-okay, Mr. Lo—I-I mean Fernando."

Kurama glared at the celebrity. He wasn't really even that good. Sure, he had a few big hit movies, like 'Irate in the Caravan with Ian', and he was well-liked in 'Sword in the King', but he wasn't that good. No.

"You want a picture, eh?" Kurama said with an edge to his voice.

"Yeah, can you come here?" Hiei said with a cute little smile.

_I gotta hand it to the guy, _Kurama thought, _At least he wants me to be in the picture. Maybe he is just looking for a bonding moment with his one and only true love._ He slowly walked over to Hiei and Fernando and reached out to shake the star's hand. _Hopefully, _he thought, _His one true love is still me._

"Hello, 'Fernando', if that's really who you are," Kurama said

"Hello," Fernando replied with a quick smile.

"Okay, now Kurama, here's the camera," Hiei said, handing Kurama the digital camera and rushing over to Fernando's side.

_What?_ Kurama thought. _He wants me to TAKE the picture of them. He doesn't even have the common courtesy to ask me to be in the picture with him. No. I'm not good enough for that. I wouldn't possibly want to pose with a famous person in a luxurious kingdom-like palace. Nope. Not me._

Kurama resentfully took the camera from Hiei and sloppily pressed down the button, without waiting for the camera to focus.

"Well, thank you very much, Kurama," Fernando said with a sweet smile. "I'll be expecting a copy of that photo, Hiei, once you get it developed."

"Oh, of course I will Fernando! Anything for you," Hiei said with a goofy smile on his small face.

Fernando began to walk away when suddenly he turned around and said with a slightly hopeful tone in his voice, "Say, Hiei, would you like to, maybe, join me for coffee and a flaky pastry?"

Hiei's eyes lit up with excitement; almost as if he'd been dreaming about this moment for a long, long time. "Why, I would be simply honoured!" Hiei replied with a little crack in his voice. Kurama stood behind Hiei, his eyes wide with anger, fright, and deep sadness.

"Wonderful. Of course, Kurama, I would be happy to have you join us," Fernando said, without any sincerity.

"Thank you," Kurama said, grabbing Hiei's arm and pulling him close. "I would like that."

After that, Fernando quickly disappeared into the crowd and Hiei took control. He guided Kurama to the door and to their car, where Hiei gave directions very smoothly and confidently, almost as if he'd been there before.

"Hiei," Kurama said, taking his eyes off the road for a moment, "You still love me, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Hiei said, looking out the window. "Take a left up here and get into the left hand lane. We're almost there."

Kurama looked straight ahead again, but his mind wondered.

I can't believe it. Hiei doesn't love me anymore. Sure, he says he does, but anyone with ears and eyes can see and hear past that pathetic answer. Let's face it, Kurama, you've been beaten. But hey, at least it took the best of the best to steal away my only love… my one and only love—NO! I'm not going down that easy. If that show biz boy wants to take away my Hiei, he's got something else coming to him. I'm not going down without a fight!

"Kurama, take a left here!" Kurama, caught up in his victorious rebellion turned the wheel without even looking where he was going, and shout out a loud "EYYYYYYYY HAAAAAAAAAA!"

Luckily, the car was in the right spot when he made the turn, and they ended up in the parking place right in front of the little coffee place called _Cup'O'Goodness_. Kurama casually got out of the car and slipped on his sunglasses. Hiei awkwardly got out too, and looked at Kurama like something was seriously wrong with him.

"Kurama, maybe we should go," Hiei said, sounding a bit worried.

"No way, Hiei. I'm on a mission."

Kurama and Hiei walked into the quaint little establishment and looked around to see where Fernando was. They saw him. There, in the far corner way in the back, was a loan figure in a long dark cloak with a large black hat. The only defining characteristic that was visible was the long locks of golden hair flowing out of his hat.

"Fernando," Hiei said, rushing over to the figure. "There you are."

"Hiei!" Fernando said, standing up quickly. Hiei came up to Fernando's waist , but Kurama could look him right in the eye. And he did. He looked into his deep eyes from the very beginning, just staring him down slowly. Fernando noticed, of course, but didn't let on to Hiei that he and Kurama were engaged in a silent duel of endurance and sanity. Finally, after all the coffee had been drunk and all the pastries had been consumed, Fernando broke away his eye contact with Kurama and looked at Hiei.

"Hiei, why don't you take a look at the toy machine in the corner. Here's fifty cents, knock yourself out."

"Okay, Fernando!" Hiei said, running across the room to the toy machine.

"Okay, Kurama," Fernando said, with an interesting tone to his voice, "I'll level with ya."

_Here it comes, _Kurama thought, _he's going to admit everything. He's going to admit that he's trying to steal my beloved Hiei from me, and that he wants me out of the picture. I won't let him! No matter what it takes. I'll stand up to him and fight for my love!_

"When I heard that Hiei—"

"SHUT UP!" Kurama screamed, rising to his feet and quickly running off as he cried.

Fernando sat and stared off at Kurama in surprise.

Kurama ran toward Hiei, who was claiming his prize from the machine with a delighted smile on his face.

"Hiei, you have to tell me," Kurama said desperately, grabbing Hiei's shoulders, "Are you in love with Fernando Loom?"

"What?" Hiei said, genuinely surprised. "Of course not… is that what you think? Is that what all this strange behavior has been about?" Hiei said, resting his hand on Kurama's.

"Well what did you think I would think?" Kurama whimpered loudly, his face red with anger.

"I—I didn't want to say anything right away; I wanted to let you get used to the guy before… before we started the counseling," Hiei said with a meek smile.

"C-counseling?" Kurama asked, his face turning pale. "What do you mean 'counseling'?"

"Well, I know we've been having some problems lately: me not being appreciative enough of what you do, and you having some major trust issues. So I took the liberty of hiring a couples counselor."

"Fernando Loom is not a counselor!" Kurama screamed.

"Yes, he is. Not only is he a loved and talented actor, who has preformed in movies such as, 'Irate in the Caravan With Ian', 'Trevor', and 'Sword in the King; A Tail of Two Cities', but he is also a licensed counselor. I decided to hire him because I thought by seeing you act as you usually do, he would be able to get a true assessment of just how dysfunctional you really are."

"I see," Kurama said, a bit confused after everything that had just happened.

"So, are we going to put the five hours I bought to good use, or do you want to call it off?"

It was then that Kurama was forced to take a close look at his behavior. Was he really that insecure with himself that he couldn't take Hiei being a fan of some actor? The answer, he realized, was yes.

"Hiei, I'm so sorry!" he sobbed, dropping to his knees. "It never crossed my mind that'd you'd seek out a counselor. I always thought you were too inconsiderate to confront how inconsiderate you are."

"It's all right, Kurama. Let's just go and let Fernando help us so we can be happy again."

"Yes." Kurama smiled, wiping away his tears. Not only did Hiei love him, but he loved him enough to get top quality counseling from a celebrity!

Hiei, Fernando and Kurama talked long into the night, until they felt as though they had dealt with most everything. They had confronted Hiei's attitude towards Kurama, and Kurama's untrusting yet over-protective complex with Hiei. Fernando even picked up the tab.

"So, Hiei, do you remember how you're supposed to treat Kurama?" Fernando asked Hiei, just as he was about to leave.

"As though he's alive."

"Good. And Kurama, do you remember what to do when you think Hiei's not being faithful?"

"Ask him about it before I consider violence."

"Okay you two, I'm sure you're going to be just fine. So go home, and get some rest," Fernando said, as he walked off to his car.

"Well Hiei, I'm so glad that's over with," Kurama sighed happily.

"Yeah… now let's go home, Honey Bagel."

"All right, Butter Muffin."

-End


End file.
